


We're a family

by princessrosberg



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, John doesnt die and everyones happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: They'll always be okay.





	We're a family

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in like forever but I finished red dead 2 and I'm 1000x more sad about John dying in 1 so i had to write this. I love the Marston's with my entire soul and all they deserve is happiness. Titles and descriptions are garbage I spat this out in 30 minutes. 
> 
> Enjoy lads!

They ride. She clings to her son with all the strength she has left. Jack kicks his horse a little harder. They have to get back, Abigail needs to see him. Has to know he's okay. Wants to see his stupidly pretty face and kiss all his scars, tell him how much she loves him.

They're not far now, she can see the ranch in the distance, the place they've called home for so many years. The place John poured his heart and soul into just to see her happy. She damns herself for not seeing how much he loves her.

She can smell the gun powder before anything, all the residue from the shots she heard in the distance. Jack slows up as they stop before the barn, Abigail almost tumbling off the horse as she picks up her skirt and runs to the last place she saw him.

He's there, in a pool of blood and clinging to the last bit of life still in him. She wants to scream, to cry and hold him in her arms before he leaves her. But that tiny bit of hope pushes through and she's listing off medial supplies to Jack before she can even really think.

"Don't you die on me John Marston, not yet." Her voice is shaky as she works on the wounds, trying her best to stitch up the bullet holes and stop the bleeding. She isn't even sure how he's still alive, but John always was a fighter. She looks over his face, at the scars now splattered with blood and remembers when he got them. When he got himself stuck in the mountains with a pack of wolves.

It's funny, that barely compares to the sight of him now.

He's looking at her, eyes barely open and flickering about to follow her hands. It isn't much, but it's enough to know he's still with her.

"You remember when you asked me for my hand John? One of the greatest days of my life it was." She works as quick as she can, relief flooding her when the bleeding stops and she can start stitching them up. She's certainly had enough experience in that. "I don't always show it, but I love you. I love you so much John."

Jack helps her the best he can, he hasn't had to deal with this as much as Abigail. She hates to see him in pain, but the small intakes of breath everytime the needle pricks his red skin makes her feel better.

"And when you're better we're gonna go somewhere far far away, somewhere tropical."

"Not...guarma." It's the first time he's spoken, and Abigail can't say she's surprised he's trying to crack a joke.

"Save your breath you silly man." She's nearly there, the last few stitches across his shoulder and she's done. He's okay. They're a family again.

Jack sits beside them, hand on his father's cheek, watching him intently.

When Abigail finishes, she places her hand on the opposite cheek, leans down to gently kiss his forehead. She barely notices the taste of his blood across her lips.

They carry him between them, Jack taking most of his weight as he's guided to the bed. He's asleep now - unconscious maybe - but Abigail can see the clear rise and fall of his battered chest, and it's enough.

"Is it over Ma?" She looks at her son, their baby boy and smiles at him.

"We're okay Jack." Abigail presses her forehead against her son's, holds him close for a moment before sending him to rest. He kisses them both before leaving, and that's when her emotions catch up to her.

"Oh John, I thought I'd lost you." She holds his hand in hers, kisses the rough skin she's so used to. "Don't you...don't you do that to us again you hear?" Her eyes are watering, tears slowly spilling onto her flushes cheeks.

She climbs onto the bed beside him, gently runs her fingers through his blood matted hair. He'd never admit to it, but when they were wrapped up together in each others warmth on those rare nights, he would always beg until her soft fingers threaded through his hair and her nails gently scratched at his scalp.

She misses those nights.

Abigail feels him stir slightly, hears his painful whines and it breaks her heart.

"You're okay John, just relax." Her voice is soft as she speaks to him, watching his face intently until those eyes slowly flutter open. The ones she fell in love with all those years ago.

John opens his mouth to speak, but she gently silences him with a kiss.

"I know John, I know." Of course she does. She knows how he would grumble at her for coming back for him, for risking her precious life for someone like him. She also knows he'd give in to her protests, smile at her and say 'I love you Abigail'.

And when he weakly reaches at her hand, twitches his lips into the tiniest of smiles. She's knows they're okay. 


End file.
